From US-A-5 674 069, there is known an abutment adapted for patients and having an occlusal asymmetrical truncated cone.
From EP-A-808 608, there is known an abutment for dental implants, an apical section of the abutment extending from the enossal portion of the dental implant being configured in the form of a symmetrical truncated cone bordering on a further coronal portion of the abutment which is configured asymmetrically; in particular, the latter portion of the abutment lingually has a parabolic base and labially a hemiellipsoidal base.
This asymmetry in EP-A-808 608 is supposed to ensure, as far as possible, an adaptation to the shape of the natural teeth within the oral cavity. In practice, however, it has been shown that this limitation to two base areas does not suffice for the complexity of shapes of the natural teeth.
In addition, EP-A-808 608 requires the provision of a shoulder of a regular width to be present between an occlusal truncated cone of the abutment and the rim of the differently shaped bases, which, with the small dimensions of the shoulder in the order of up to 0.1 mm, raises a problem in manufacturing the abutment.